memepediadankmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network (abbreviated as CN since 2004) is an American pay television channel. Part of the Turner Broadcasting System, a subsidiary of AT&T through its WarnerMedia division, the channel was founded on October 1, 1992. The channel primarily broadcasts animated television series, mostly children's programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It operates daily from 6:00 AM to 8:00 PM. (ET) and primarily aimed at children and young teenagers between the ages of 7 to 15, and targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart block, Adult Swim, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via second audio programing (SAP); some cable and satellite companies offer the Spanish feed as a separate channel by removing the main English-language audio track. It is also the related channel of Turner-owned Boomerang. As of January 2016, Cartoon Network is available to approximately 94.0 million pay television households (80.7% of households with television) in the United States. Boomerang Boomerang is an American pay television network as well as an streaming service that is owned by Turner Broadcasting System. It specializes in classic and contemporary animated programming owned by WarnerMedia, including Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and Scooby-Doo. Launched in 1992 globally and in 2000 for the United States, Boomerang originated as a programming block and spinoff of Cartoon Network. It eventually grew into its own separate channel and identity, and similarly shares the same brand and likeness as Cartoon Network. The network's schedule is more experimental than most children's networks, mixing in older and newer content, and also runs on a sustained model with little advertising outside of Turner services and short-form continuity mainly featuring cartoon shorts and featurettes. As of February 2015, approximately 43.6 million households (37.5% of those with television) access the channel. It has curated a following, with a thread named "Boomerang International News" being created on August 9, 2009 on the website Toonzone. As of November 2014, the thread has 2,305 posts on 231 pages. The channel also has a Fanpop page and a community Facebook page. Created on June 3, 2009, it has gained 4,375 likes as of November 2014. Related Cartoon Network subcultures Toonami Toonami is a programming block that ran on Cartoon Network from 1997 to 2008, then again from 2012 to present. During both runs, it aired over 90 different shows, primarily consisting of English dubbed Anime. The selection was not only limited to anime but also included some western animation programming that was initially on the main Cartoon Network channel, with Sym-Bionic Titan being such an example. Various shows that aired on Toonami include Attack on Titan, Bleach, Cowboy Bebop, Dragonball, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam Wing, Gurren Lagann, He-Man, Naruto, One Piece, Sailor Moon, Soul Eater, Space☆Dandy, and Sword Art Online. Adult Swim Adult Swim (stylized as swim and often abbreviated as''' as' since 2003), though initially just a block on Cartoon Network when it began in 2001, became another cable/satellite television channel sharing the same channel space then. Its programming is known to be much more risqué than that of Cartoon Network, including shows such as Robot Chicken, Rick and Morty, The Boondocks, and Metalocalypse. They are also known to post many flash games available through their site, such as Robot Unicorn Attack. Dexter's Laboratory ''Dexter's Laboratory was among Cartoon Network's first cartoons, and the first to be marketed under the Cartoon Cartoons brand. Created by Russian-American Genndy Tartakovsky (who would later create Samurai Jack), the show enjoyed a successful run thanks to its humor and sci-fi elements and continue to have a noticeable fanbase to this day. Notable memes * Rude Removal The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls was one of Cartoon Network's most popular classic programs. It's distinct style and blend of action and comedy have made it a popular show to remember on the Internet. It would later inspire a reboot of the series, sharing the same name, which premiered in 2016 to mixed to negative reception. Notable memes TBA Ed, Edd and Eddy Ed, Edd n Eddy was a well-known program on Cartoon Network. It was the longest lasting in terms of years on the air. Its slapstick humor, bizarre quotes and it's small but memorable cast of characters have made it popular in the Internet. It is best known in the meme culture for being the source of many memes and YouTube Poop videos. Notable memes * Double D's Facts Book Samurai Jack Samurai Jack is an American animated television series created by Genndy Tartakovsky, the creator of Dexter's Laboratory. The show boasted an amazing over-lining plot and a talented cast and crew. The show originally never finished its story when it ended in 2004 with four seasons. However, a fifth season aired on Adult Swim in late 2017 finish the conclusion. Notable memes TBA The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy was a well-known former program of Cartoon Network. It was the first program that was chosen by viewers to become a cartoon. The show originally aired in 2001 as Grim and Evil, that contain both The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne. The two shows would become separate in 2003. The show's range of humor, ranging from dark to absurdist, makes it still fondly remembered to this day. Notable memes * Buenos Dias, Mandy Codename: Kids Next Door Codename: Kids Next Door was a popular American program on Cartoon Network. It follows an organization of kids fighting the the evils of adult tyranny. It was also the second cartoon that was chosen by the viewers to be made into a cartoon (the first being The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy). There are plans for a sequel series, but it has yet to be placed in production. Notable memes TBA Johnny Test Johnny Test is an infamous Canadian television series that aired on Cartoon Network. Originally began as a KidsWB cartoon, production for Johnny Test moved to Teletoons in Canada at the beginning of Season 2, Cartoon Network then became the American broadcasters for the show. Notable memes TBA Regular Show Regular Show is Cartoon Network's second most popular modern program. It also gained an Internet following thanks to its 80s pop culture references, crude humor, catchphrases, and weird premises with down-to-earth themes. Notable memes TBACategory:Subculture